


The Cat's Out Of The Bag

by amongthieves



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Jealous Eggsy, M/M, What a catastrophe!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amongthieves/pseuds/amongthieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy finds an unusual note from Harry and goes to confront him. He was not expecting Harry to have a guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat's Out Of The Bag

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom. I feel rusty with my writing - I guess that's what happens when summer arrives.

Eggsy wakes up feeling as though a train had smashed into his bed. He scrambles, reaching for the nightstand lamp as he sits up, flicks the light on to see that there isn’t anyone inside of his room. He heaves a heavy sigh, hand on his gun in the nightstand drawer and falls back into the mattress. 

He remembers Harry asking him if he was okay after the shooting incident at the church, having seen the mess through Harry’s glasses. Eggsy could have sworn it was real. It was only until the following month that Harry stepped through the doors of Kingsman and acted as though some traumatic event had never occurred.

The first thing out of Eggsy’s mouth had been, “I went through hell because of you.” And Harry never apologized and only slapped his shoulder, welcoming him to Kingsman and asking him if he was okay briefly before walking past into the meeting room. The bitterness that filled Eggsy didn’t reside until at least a week later, when Harry left him a note out of the blue at the Kingsman tailor desk.

I’m sorry.

For a moment, Eggsy doesn’t believe that it’s real. That Roxy must have planted it to mess with him because Harry Hart, although understanding, has never apologized to him in the whole time he’s known the man. But it’s quite clearly Harry’s writing, with the fine penmanship a gentleman must have. Not that Eggsy would know, he’s sort of the exception to the rule (and Roxy mocks him every time she sees one of his chicken scratch letters). 

Outside is brisk and the golden light of the shop illuminates the sidewalk. Eggsy locks up the shop and heads towards the direction of Harry’s house, shivering as the evening air sinks under his jacket. It’s almost ten o’clock at night but Eggsy knows that Harry’s most likely awake. The man is like a night owl, but still seems to function at all times of the day. Now that he thinks about it, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen Harry sleeping. The only time was when he had been in his coma, but Eggsy doesn’t like to think about it. The streets are mostly empty, with the occasional chav walking past, narrowly avoiding shoulders. At another time, Eggsy wouldn’t let it go past. But he’s a Kingsman now, and he has to do Harry proud. Or something along those lines.

Surprisingly, Eggsy hasn’t had much time to see Harry since he’s returned. Hasn’t had time to ask him where the hell he’s been and where the hell has he been? Honestly, the idea of Harry avoiding him drives Eggsy a little mad. He decides that tonight, coolly and calmly, he’s going to give Harry fucking Hart hell for doing this to him. 

And when he arrives at the door, he adjusts his suit and clears his throat. Knocks. Waits. Feels his heart pounding in his chest at the idea of Harry coming out in his robe. The image cracks a smile on his face.

The door opens and Harry stands in front of him, in a plush maroon coloured robe. “Ah, Eggsy.”

“I knew you’d be in your robe.” Eggsy blurts out before he realizes what he’s said. Harry raises an eyebrow.

“Oh really? Now why is that?”

Eggsy narrows his brow before sighing and rolling his eyes.”Nuthin’. No reason.”

“As clever as always. What brings you here?”

Eggsy cocks a grin, as though he knows something Harry doesn’t. The old man looks so clueless. “Gonna invite me in there, bruv?” 

“And why should I do that?”

“Because I walked all the way over here?”

“For?”

“A reason.”

“Well unfortunately, I have a guest tonight. You’ll have to excuse me.” Harry motions to close the door but Eggsy sticks his foot in. 

“A guest?”

“Eggsy, your foot is in the way. Please move it before I remove it myself.”

“You never have people in your house.” Eggsy’s voice is almost like a whimper. A disappointed puppy because his owner can’t take him for a walk. And Eggsy had walked all the way over here.

“Well I do tonight.”

It slips before he can catch himself. “That’s not fair, Harry.”

This earns an unexpected smile from the man in front of him, whose hair is still gelled to perfection even though it’s late. “No, it’s not, Eggsy.”

“You said that you were sorry. I found it. On a note.” 

Harry looks at him blankly. “You walked all the way out here to tell me that?” Eggsy finds himself stalling, keeping his foot in the door. He refuses to walk away like a pleb. Harry’s reaction hadn’t exactly been the one he was expecting.

“You died! I watched you die!” They’ve never talked about this. Eggsy never had the chance to confront him. He feels it bubbling out of his chest, a heated anger that he thought he had dealt with in this stupid mandatory counselling sessions. “Valentine killed you! I watched, Harry. You had a funeral. Everyone believed you to be dead, you sodding piece of shite. I mourned you and then suddenly, you’re back! You’re here! I wasn’t sure whether to be angry or-” Eggsy cuts off and jams his hands into his pockets, even if it rips the threads. He looks away, standing awkwardly. Say nothing more, Eggsy.

“Eggsy.”

“Yeah, alright. I’ll leave. Sorry ‘ta disturb you and your guest. Have a lovely night, yeah?” Eggsy turns around and walks down the steps without looking back over his shoulder.

“Eggsy.” Harry’s voice calls out to him again and he stops, gritting his teeth. 

“What, Harry?” He turns around, trying to pull the most exasperated expression he can.

“Come in. You can meet my guest.” Harry turns around and leaves the door open, to which Eggsy hesitates. Does he want to meet Harry’s guest? What if it’s a rentboy, and it leads to something awkward? Eggsy tries to do the math, to see if Harry could still have parents kicking around. Does Harry even stay in contact with his parents, even if they are still alive?

Well, he’s come this far.

Heading up the steps, Eggsy crosses his fingers that the situation won’t be too miserable. Especially after his massive slip of the tongue. Well, more of a spill than anything.

In the dining room, there is an unopened can of tuna and a dish on the table. Harry walks around without saying anything and opens the can, the pop noise of the can resulting in a sound of jingles running through the house. Within moments, a small hairless cat wearing a red jumper hops onto the table, purring as Harry scoops out half the contents of the can and puts it into the dish. The cat purrs as it buries its face into the silver dish, paw scratching gantlet the table as it does so. 

Eggsy looks from the cat, to Harry, and back to the cat. “Is that a fucking rat?”

“It’s a hairless cat, Eggsy. I’m looking after it for a friend-”

“Is that friend Merlin?”

“Yes.”

“Knew it. Only he would have a fucking rat. That thing is creepy looking - you let it on the table? It probably has some weird disease ‘cause it ain’t got no hair, bruv. Ugh.”

The cat pops its head out and looks at Eggsy, meowing lowly.

“Fuck off.”

“His name is Sir Henry, not ‘fuck off’. What an odd name that would be for a cat.”

“Haha, very funny.” Eggsy crosses his arms and looks at Sir Henry, who continues to gobble down his food. “And why are you watching this thing?”

“I am watching Sir Henry because Merlin is going out of town for a while. He doesn’t very often, but when he does, he leaves Sir Henry with me. I quite like cats. They’re good companions.”

“I can’t believe your guest is a fucking cat…” Eggsy shakes his head, snorting at the thoughts he had previously. 

“Who did you think I had over?”

Eggsy flips him the bird before turning back around. “I’m gonna go then. Leave you and your guest to your time together.” 

“I’m sorry, Eggsy.” The sound of his words echo through Eggsy’s head and he can’t believe he’s heard him right. Maybe he hasn’t. 

“What?”

“How many times do I have to say it? I’m sorry.”

“No, I just- I didn’t expect you to ever apologize. In person.” Eggsy looks over his shoulder before fully turning around to face Harry. He looks ridiculous, with a naked cat in front of him. Harry gently touches the cat’s back, scratching him in the right place to earn a soft mewl. 

“I never expected you to have a meltdown on my front steps.”

Eggsy frowns, narrows his eyes at Harry. He watches as Harry leaves the cat be and walks over to his liquor cabinet. “Scotch?” Eggsy nods and Harry pulls both of them a glass and gracefully turns around to set one in front of Eggsy.

“I didn’t want to keep it secret from you-”

“Bruv, you were shot in the fuckin’ face. No one makes it out alive from that.” Eggsy pulls out a chair, takes off his jacket and sets it on the back before sitting down. Sir Henry eyes him curiously before hopping off the table with a soft thud and jingles into the kitchen.

“Why do you think I’m retired now? There were some… damage that came with that. Nothing that could allow me back in the field, but I’m still allowed to assist with Kingsman business. Someone needs to balance the books, as ever exciting as it is. But Merlin didn’t want you knowing. We had to keep me undercover in order to make Valentine believe that I was dead and that his plan could continue. They never check the body in real life.” Harry takes a sip of his scotch, raises his eyebrow as Eggsy pushes his glass aside. “So, Eggsy. As I have said-”

“Yeah, you’re sorry. I heard it.”

Eggsy picks the glass up and slams back the scotch, wincing as the burn runs down his throat. “I’m outta here.”

“Very well.”

Eggsy pushes himself out of the chair and walks back to the front door, hearing a jingle follow him to the entrance. He looks down to see the naked creature at his feet, rubbing against his leg. Eggsy tries not to vomit and looks away.

“You forgot your jacket.” Harry follows behind him, holding out the grey wool peacoat. Eggsy takes it and murmurs a small thanks as he tries to gently push the cat away from his legs. 

“You asked if I was okay, the first time I saw you again.” Eggsy opens the door and steps out onto the porch, sticking his hands back into his pockets. His palms are still slick with anticipation at Harry’s 

“Of course. It was indeed a traumatic event.”

“I wasn’t okay. I said I was, but I wasn’t. Seeing you again-…” Eggsy clenches his jaw, knowing that he’s already said too much. Eggsy knew that Harry didn’t want to dabble in emotions and in fact, it was better to avoid them all together but he deserved this right now. Trying his best to remember what Roxy had said (“Just let all your emotions vomit out, don’t try to control them.”), Eggsy held in his breath and exhaled slowly. Looking up at Harry, seeing the man watch him with curiosity, his chest aches just as it had when he was awoken by the nightmare this morning. “You were-”

A jingling bell runs past his feet. For a moment, Eggsy disregards it but as he opens his mouth again to speak, Harry runs past him and onto the grass in his slippers. Eggsy sees a flicker of a pink creature disappearing behind a bush as Harry follows it. Registering Sir Henry’s escape, Eggsy bursts out laughing and watches as Harry darts around, following the rodent. After what feels like an eternity, Harry manages to grab the playful Sir Henry and drag him back to the house. The cat is screaming and trying to rip at Harry’s bathrobe.

Eggsy watches and follows him back in, a shit eating grin on his face. Harry sets the cat in the bathroom and closes the door behind him, sighing. “He’s still a bit young. Has some manners to learn.”

“Clearly. Manners maketh cat.” Eggsy can’t stop smiling as he looks at Harry, completely dishevelled with his hair hanging in the front of his face, glasses skewered, and slippers messy with mud. It should be easy to wash off the hardwood flooring, but the slippers look like total rubbish. A loud meow comes from the bathroom and Harry shakes his head as he takes off his slippers.    
“I thought you were excited to have your guest.”

Harry shoots him a look before walking back over to the kitchen, dumping the slippers into the bin. “And I thought you were going to go.”

The smile slips off Eggsy’s face and he scowls, looking back to the door. “Yeah, I suppose I was.” Eggsy makes his way to the door for a second time and buttons up his jacket as Harry watches him. From Harry’s living room, Eggsy could hear the clock calling out midnight.

“Say, Harry.” 

“Yes, Eggsy?”

“Are you okay?”

Harry’s face flickers with an emotion that Eggsy can’t quite read. “I’m fine, Eggsy. Thank you for asking.”

“You don’t have ’ta give me that bullshit answer, ya’know? If you’re not ‘aight, it’s okay to admit, bruv.” 

“I appreciate the consideration, Eggsy. I am very capable of taking care of myself.”

“But what if I want to help? If you need it, anyways.” 

“If you want to help me,” Harry stepped forward towards Eggsy, slowly closing in the distance between them. Eggsy quietly shut the door behind him without taking his eyes away from Harry’s, feeling his cheeks grow heated, a knot tying itself in his stomach. The door closes with a small click and Eggsy finds himself pressed up against the door, Harry’s hair tickling his forehead. “Then do your job as a Kingsman, and don’t fail me.”

Just as Eggsy opened his mouth to protest, Harry leans forward and kisses him. Lips on his, the taste of dark tea on his lips that Eggsy can’t quite figure out, not that he really cares because he’s kissing Harry fucking Hart. At least, Harry is kissing him. Not that he minds. It’s not what he was expecting, thinking that Harry had never kissed a single person in his whole life outside of a mission, but it’s nice. Harry’s lips moving against his, nipping and groaning as Eggsy grabs onto his robe. Before Eggsy could shove his tongue in Harry’s mouth as politely as he could, Harry pulls back with a smile, his glasses slightly fogged up.

“Now go on. As much as you’re concerned, I’ll be okay. I appreciate it, Eggsy.”

“I really, uh, think I should stay the night. Just to make sure that Sir Henry doesn’t murder you in your sleep.” Eggsy is trying his best to lean back in, even with Harry keeping him from a kiss.

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Very well then. Make yourself at home.” 

“That I will.” As Harry turns out and heads to the kitchen, Eggsy takes off his shirt and pants, standing in his boxer briefs. “Hey, Harry. I made myself at home.”

Harry turns around to see the man leaning against the wall, well defined muscles and taut skin. Eggsy watches as Harry looks him over and stops in his tracks, making his way over. 

“Now that’s not very fair, Eggsy.”

“Isn’t it?” Eggsy grins before grabbing Harry’s robe again, kissing him on the mouth. With a small stumble, Harry laughs and grabs Eggsy, pulling him close and down to the floor. 

“I suppose I’ll have to make it even.” Harry growls into Eggsy’s ear, his finger tracing the waistband of Eggsy’s boxers. Eggsy groans and bucks his hips into Harry. “But you’ll have to ask-”

“Please, Harry. Please.”

“Always such a gentleman.”

“Shut up, Harry, and fuck me proper.”


End file.
